seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 19
Xander salutes himself, and points at the center of the tournament. "EVERYONE, PLEASE GIVE A HAND TO THE 40 WARRIORS WHO HAVE SHOWN THAT THEY HAVE THE MEANS TO BECOME THE FUTURE GODS OF THE LEGENDARY X-GAMES!" Everyone in the audience cheers, and Xander smirks. He wants to dance, but has to stop himself from doing something stupid. Justin, plays his kazoo, and Xander does a Kamen pose. "LET'S TALK ABOUT THEM! ON THE RIGHT SIDE, IS A TEAM YOU MAY HAVE HEARD! THEY CAUSED CHAOS IN THE NORTH BLUE, HAVE CAUSED DOZENS OF MARINE SHIPS TO SINK TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN, AND EVEN I KIND OF FEAR THEM! THEY ARE THE OUKI PIRATES, LED BY OUKI, THE DARK PRINCE AT 205 MILLION BERRI, AND THEY CALL THEMSELVES TEAM OUKI!" Ouki and his crew wave. Ouki stares at everyone, but only sneers at them. He knows what they are. Useless rivals, who will only block him from becoming king. "DARK PRINCE OUKI, IS CONSIDERED ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS PIRATES IN THE PARADISE SECTION OF THE GRANDLINE, AND HIS DARKNESS CAN ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS NIGHTMARISH! AT HIS RIGHT, IS HIS RIGHT HAND MAN, ZOLT!" Zolt, is a tall man with blonde hair, a fur coat, and has a lighting-bolt tattoo on his face. He notices Malk, and winks. Malk notices, and gives a nod. "ZOLT, OR THE BOLT OF THE NORTH, WORTH 111 MILLION BERRI, IS A DANGEROUS THREAT! CONSIDER HIM ON THE SAME LEVEL AS A SUPER ROOKIE, OR BE DESTROYED AT YOUR OWN PERIL! COMING IN NEXT, IS CARSON, THE BLACK THUNDER, AT 83 MILLION BERRI!" A tall man, wearing leather, has spiky black hair, and carries a spear on his back. He waves, and bows to Ouki. "LOYAL TO A FAULT, NO ONE CAN BEAT CARSON WHEN IT COMES TO DEVOTION! HARD TO FIND GOOD HELP LIKE THAT NOW! NEXT, IS THE LOVE COUPLE, DEAN AND CONNIE!" Dean, a sexy man wearing a black vest, and has orange hair, holds a woman with blue hair close. He waves, and the girl smiles a little, with Tack staring at her. He pokes Rangton. "Rangton, why is she faking a smile?" "She is? Then... She's good. Tack... Check on her for a while." "Okay!" He eyes her, and makes his hand like a binocular. Xander notices, and chuckles. "NEXT, IS TEAM ATTACK! WHAT THEY LACK IN NAMES, THEY MORE THEN MAKE UP IN ABILITY! LEADING THEM, IS THE WORLD FAMOUS TACK, THE CHAOS CHILD! DESTROYER OF THE EAST BLUE, CONQUERER OF THE BLACK DRUM EMPIRE, AND THE MAN WHO IS ALLIED WITH BENJAMIN, HE MAY BE WORTH 150 MILLION, BUT HIS DEEDS ARE UNCOUNTABLE!" Tack blushes, and waves the cheering crowd away. "Please, I don't deserve it! You're making me embarrassed." Zozo and Nozaki face fault. "Wow... He's kind of lame." "NEXT, IS THE DUO OF DOOM! THEY HAVE CAUSED WOMEN AND MEN AROUND THE WORLD NO KNOWN FORM OF FEAR! CALL THEM THE CRAZY DUO, THEY'RE TAKA AND NESS!" The lights turn off, and they turn on, with the spotlights on Taka and Ness. Ness has a rose in his mouth, and Taka has a sombrero on. Oak nearly faints at what they're doing to an innocent flower, and the two do a dance. "My name is Taka." "My name is Ness." "We enjoy the love of fine women." "Fine candy." "Fine milk." "Fine cartoons." "But mostly... FINE WOMEN!" Ness slaps Taka. "YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!" Taka falls down, and bleeds to death. "My god... I have been... Betrayed." A knife is in his gut, and with manly fainting noise, he dies. Ness falls to his knees, and grabs the knife. "Now... I must die." He stabs himself, and falls over. The two get up, with peace signs. "HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHY THEY CALL US WACKY!" A tomato hits Taka in the face, and he leans to Ness. "We have critics." "Which means... WE'RE KNOWN! HURRAH!" They do a little dance, and Xander just chuckles a little, but looks pained for looking at them. He notices Christie, and grins. A hot chick! The only way to stop people from rioting! He aims the spotlights at her, and she panics, hiding behind Zozo. A shy hot chick? Everyone knows that makes her 4,000% even hotter! He could make billions off of her! "MEN, AND THE OCCASIONAL WOMAN, CAST YOUR EYES ON THE ROSE THAT IS CHRISTIE, OF THE ATTACK PIRATES! HER BEATUY HAS CAPTIVATED THOUSANDS OF MEN ACROSS THE SEA!" Christie points at Xander. "LIES!" "AM I LYING PEOPLE?!" Nearly every man and even a few women shake their heads, and he grins. "See?" "DAMN IT! CURSE MY HOTNESS!" "NEXT... IS NOZAKI. Nozaki... A barber." Nozaki strikes a pose, and he hears hollers from the men from the gay bar. He points at them, and strikes his finger up. "MY SOUL IS BURNING!" "A... PASSIONATE BARBER!" He points at the rest of the Attack Pirates. "NEXT, IS FEA..." Tack jumps up, and points at Freya. "FREYA!" "Freya... FREYA, THE SILVER BLADE! ONE OF THE TOP TEN WANTED SWORD USERS ON THE PLANET, HER SKILL IS ONLY SURPASSED BY HER ALOOFNESS!" Freya sheaths her swords, and flicks her hair. "Like I care." Rangton pokes her. "You love the attention." "Only a little bit." "LEADING TEAM VODKA, IS THE LEGENDARY DRUNK RANGTON! I ONCE HEARD HE OUTDRANK 200 MEN IN A DRINKING CONTEST! HIS LIVER MUST BE A BLACKHOLE! THANK MODERN MEDICINE FOR BEING 3,000 YEARS MORE ADVANCED IN LIVER HEALTH THEN ANY OTHER ORGAN! NEXT, IS MALK, THE SEXY CHEF! LADIES, DON'T FAINT WHEN YOU HEAR HIS SMOOTH SILKY VOICES, AND BOYS BEWARE, RUMOR SAYS HE BEDDED AS MUCH MEN AS WOMEN! BUT DON'T FORGET ZOZO, THE MONKEY! HE MAY SEEM NICE AND SIMPLE, BUT HIS SKILLS ARE ONLY RIVALED BY THE ELITE IN THIS TOURNAMENT! LASTLY, BUT NOT LEAST, IS OAK! SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW HIM AS A FORMER BOUNTY HUNTER, BUT NOW HE CAUSES MORE CRIMES THEN MOST MEN DREAM OFF! ALSO, HE LIKES FLOWERS!" Oak salutes, and holds a rose. "YES I DO!" "NOW, FOR THE TEAM KNOWN AS THE ANGEL PIRATES! LADIES, MAKE SURE YOUR MEN FOLK DON'T LET THEIR HEARTS STRAY, BECAUSE I'M CERTAIN THEIR EYES WILL!" Hillary and her team waved, and most of the men had hearts in their eyes, with the wives and girlfriends eyeing them with evil. "LEADING THEM, IS THE GRACEFUL DEATH ANGEL HILLARY, WORTH 165 MILLION! SHE MAY LOOK PRETTY, BUT HER STRIKES ARE AS HARD AS A KING OF BATTLE! NEXT TO HER, IS TANYA!" Tanya, is shorter then Hillary, and wearing long white, with short white hair. "TANYA, HER FIRST MATE, IS EASILY ONE OF THE MOST DEADLY WOMEN YOU'LL EVER MEET! A FORMER ASSASSIN, WITH A CONFIRMED KILL RATE AT 261, AND A RUMORED 510, SHE IS AS DEADLY AS SHE IS HOT! NEXT, IS JOY! DON'T LET HER SMALL SIZE FOOL YOU, SHE'S A 10TH DAN AT KARATE, AHD A MASTER OF ALMOST ALL FORMS OF CLOSE RANG COMBAT! NEXT, IS LORRIE! A SWORDS-WOMAN, SHE MAY BE ONE OF THE BEST FEMALE SWORDS USERS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! LET'S HOPE GOOD OLD FREYA CAN HANDLE HER! LASTLY, IS SASHA!" Sasha, is a women in red, and has long golden hair. "AS SEXY AS SHE IS POPULAR, SHE'S THE SECOND MATE, AND MOST MEN FALL FOR HER MORE THEN ANY! SHE HAS CAUGHT EVEN MY EYE, AND LET ME SAY, BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" A few people laugh, and Sasha giggles a little. Justin blows on the kazoo, and Xander points at Fisker. "NEXT, IS TEAM FREAK, OF THE FREAK PIRATES! FISKER, THE WAR GOLEM, WORTH 214 MILLION, FOR DEFEATING A VICE ADMIRAL!" Everyone in the audience was shocked, and even Rangton was surprised. "I... I heard he got that for a rear admiral..." "YOU MAY HAVE HEARD OF A REAR ADMIRAL... BUT MY SOURCES CONFIRM, IT WAS A VICE ADMIRAL! THAT'S WHY FISKER IS ONE OF MY TOP 4! OH, I FORGOT, GAMBLE FOR EITHER THIS GUY, TACK, OLIVER... OR THE LEADER OF TEAM RAGE! BUT FIRST, TEAM FREAK! WALLY, THE CHICKEN OF THE CREW, WHO HAS THE HEART OF A GOD OF WAR! NEXT, IS SHIN! HE MAY SEEM SILLY, BUT HIS COMBAT SKILLS EASILY RIVAL THAT OF MOST MASTERS! NEXT, IS SATORI!" Satori, is a blocky giraffe, who does a kamen pose. "He's an idiot." Satori face faults, and hits the floor. "LASTLY... IS OCRO, THE FIRST MATE, AND WORTH 76 MILLION FOR AIDING IN THE DEFEAT OF TWO REAR ADMIRALS!" Ocro, looks up. He is a half human/fishman hybrid, with slight fishman looks on his face. "HE MAY BE HALF FISHMAN, BUT HIS STRENGTH IS IN THE TOP PERCENTAGE OF FISHMAN, WITH A FISHMAN KARATE DAN AT 150!" He points at Team Rage, led by Uli. One of his crewmates is covered in bandages me and let's out a bloodcurdling scream. "DIE JUSTICE, DIE!" One of them has two peg legs, has an eyepatch, two hooks, and a parrot on her shoulder, and she is wearing a pirate captain outfit. "Aargh... Avast Y Matties! It's time to plunder, and eat babies." "They're marines." The entire team outside of Uli and Kiro. Kiro just shrugged. "Boss, really?" "What can I say? I love seeing your stupid faces after a problem!" "ULI MARSTON, A VICE ADMIRAL OF SUCH SKILL, HE HAS A CONFIRMED KILL RATE OF 4,500 PIRATES! YEP, I'D BE SHIVERING IN MY BOOTS TOO! NEXT, IS KIRO, A DEADLY SWORDSMAN CONSIDERED THE SECOND BEST SWORDSMAN AMONG THE REAR ADMIRALS, AFTER THE LEGENDARY PIRATE KILLER BROG! BUT DON'T FORGET NOX, MASTER OF THE MARINE ART OF COMBAT, HE HAS BEEN CONSIDERED AN ELITE MEMBER EVEN AMONG THE REAR ADMIRALS! NEXT... IS MILLIE." The pirate cliché rips her clothes off, to reveal a pink spandex outfit, with albino skin, and a long nose. "Dang it... I studied so long for that." "INDEED! A MASTER OF MUSIC, A MASTER OF COMBAT, AND A MASTER OF ALL KNOWN PIRATE KNOWLEDGE! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HER, EVEN IF SHE'S AS CUTE AS A BUTTON!" Xander notices he said that out loud, and looks away, with Justin smirking a little. "Shut up. NEXT, IS FIERO!" Fiero roars, and pumps his fist up. "DIE EVIL, DIE!" "Almost the same. BUT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM, HIS SKILLS HAVE MARKED HIM ONE OF THE TOP TEN REAR ADMIRALS, KNOWN AS THE DEFENSE FORCE TEN!" Rangton is surprised, and stares at Fiero. "Guys... That means his skills are practically that of a vice admiral. When a vice admiral is incapacitated, they use one of them. Brog is one of the members, so consider this guy to be as deadly." Tack nodded, and looked back up to Xander. "NEXT... Is team Moriat. Moriat, Tangton, Rex, Nin, and Fiona. That's it." Moriat grumbled. "Son of a..." "NOW, LASTLY, THE TEAM I'M ROOTING FOR... TEAM DYNAMO!" 40 men in the crowds roared, and beat their barrel chest, with Team Dynamo roaring even louder then them. Everyone in the audience were clearly bothered by all the roaring that was being caused. "FIRST, IS ARTHUR! HE MAY BE YOUNG, BUT HIS SKILL IS FAR GREATER THEN ALMOST ANYONE COULD IMAGINE! HELL, HE MAY BECOME THE CAPTAIN IN ENOUGH TIME! THEN, WE HAVE DELPHIR! DON'T LET HIS PERSONALITY FOOL YOU, HE CAN KICK ALL THE ASS! NEXT, IS GANON!" Ganon, a large rotund man with weird armor on him, waves. "HE IS BIG, HE IS MEAN, AND BY GOD, IS HE TOUGH! SERVING AS THE RIGHT HAND MAN, CANATOS IS A DEADLY OPPONENT KNOWN AS THE TORNADO, WORTH 154 MILLION BERRI!" Zozo is shocked, and looks to Tack. "His bounty is bigger then yours, and he's just a first mate!" "Well then, he must be tough." "NOW... FOR THE CHAMPION OF MANLINESS, THE EPITOME OF MASCULINITY, AND THE MOST MACHO MAN IN THE PLANET, HE IS... THE JUGGERNAUT, OLIVER, WORTH A WHOPPING 280 MILLION BERRI!" Everyone stares at Oliver, and one guy whispers to his friend. "Isn't that a chick?" Oliver hears that, and eyes him. He instantly falls unconscious, and Canatos looks to his cap. "Umm... Sir, don't do that to innocent people." "He was an idiot." "Umm... Yes sir." Canatos looks away, a little scared of his captain. Xander pumps his fist in the air. "NOW, FOR THE LOTS! LET ME EXPLAIN! WE PICK AT RANDOM, ON WHO WILL FIGHT WHO, FOR THE FIRST 4 ROUNDS, OF THIS TEN ROUND TOURNAMENT!" Justin hands him a box, and Xander checks the paper in it. "NOW... FOR ROUND ONE, FOR THE VERY FIRST FIGHT... WHO SHALL IT BE... AFTER THESE MESSAGES!" A pirate comes up, and holds his back. "My back hurts, so get some help from this doctor." A doctor comes in, waving his hand. "Hi!" Xander groans. "These commercials are only getting lamer." Christie is amazed. "That commercial was awesome! Now I'm super jealous!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc